Not a Traitor
by Loverly Light
Summary: Figuratively trapped, Chaud must choose the lesser of two evils: to disobey his superior, or betray his friend? Manga based


Disclaimer: I own the rights to nothing, Capcom does.

Not a Traitor

"How?"

The Head Official looked up blankly at the boy in front of him. The second-youngest official, normally cold and aloof, willing to anything and everything to complete his assigned tasks. Chaud Blaze.

However, now the boy seemed... different. He looked uncomfortable, and maybe even angry. It was hard to tell; the boy always masked his emotions, even now. But even so, the man could tell from his posture, slightly narrowed brows, and slight quiver in his still mostly flat voice his restrained... rage? Disbelief?

"How could you ask me to do this?" The boy repeated.

"We know how good Megaman is. In order to apprehend him, we need to send our best—you." The man said in a monotone, hoping to get this over with as soon as possible.

"But sir, Megaman hasn't done anything wrong!" Chaud voice was suddenly filled with emotion. "The Netopians are just a bunch of jerks who--!"

"Chaud!" The Head yelled, causing the boy to flinch slightly—almost unnoticeably, really— and regain his composure.

"Please, sir, his operator... Lan's my comrade... friend. I can't betray his trust like this." A touch of emotion crept into his voice again, quickly smothered.

"I see no reason why this should be any different then normal." The man was getting slightly annoyed, it wasn't like Chaud to argue like this. That was the best thing about the boy, he had no standards, no morals that would hold him back. Apparently, the Head had been mistaken.

"Sir... can't you get someone else to do this?"

"Megaman is extremely powerful. You were the only one able to stop him before, so you are most likely the only one able to capture him now. We can't take any chances, Chaud. Either you co-operate, or we'll have to remove you from the Officials."

Chaud took a sharp breath. Being in the Officials wasn't just the most important part of his life, it WAS his life. Fighting against evil in the only way he knew how... If he was discharged, not only would he not be able to join up again, but people would be suspicious of him. The Officials did not let someone join easily, and they never discharged someone without a good reason... like refusing orders. This one act of loyalty on Chaud's part could cost him his "life".

"I... understand, sir. I'll go to the SciLabs and apprehend Megaman immediately."

The Head examined the boy, but his face was as blank as ever.

"Very well. I'm glad you chose to do it, Chaud. I'd hate to lose someone as good as you."

Chaud nodded, then walked outside to his motorcycle. (I'm giving him a motorcycle because 1) He needs to get to SciLab quickly, and 2) It's cool and he deserves one.) Chuad slipped on his (red) helmet. Protoman smiled softly from his PET.

"Do you think what I hope you're thinking, Chuad sir...?"

Chaud smirked down at his PET. "Of course." The boy got on his bike and sped towards SciLab.

He couldn't refuse this order... but he wouldn't allow them to take Megaman either.

* * *

Megaman ran from the bullets, dodging as best he could.

_If I __**do **__escape to Sharo, the Netopia military won't __**dare**__ follow! And Searchman will be there! I just hope I'll make it in time..._

"...!" Megaman came across two wells, little more then holes among the debris. "These are supposed to be _warp holes_!"

"Train laser rifle! Go for a leg... !"

"Huh?" Megaman raised his head. His eyes widened at the figure appearing in front of him. "Protoman!"

* * *

Protoman jacked into the console on Chaud's order.

"Huh?... Protoman!" The blue Navi looked so relieved to see him, Protoman felt a slight twinge at what he was about to do. But he realized the same thing his operator had: they might never be friends with them again, but at least they'd be safe. "Man, am I glad to see you!" Megaman continued, seemingly confident now everything would be okay.

"THAT guy again!" Protoman cast an unnoticed glance at the soldier.

"Never mind! Fi—"

"Hold your fire." A figure silently appeared behind the soldiers. The red Navi now felt slightly uneasy, but didn't let it show... or get to him. He had a job to do. He was very thankful for his visor for hiding his eyes and any stray emotions hidden in them.

"Eh... Colonel!" The soldier exclaimed in surprise.

"..."

Protoman lowered into a fighting stance. "I'm here to **stop you**, Megaman."

"What!" Megman's eyes widened in horror to see his friend like this... ready to kill him if neccicary. _He couldn't... he __**wouldn't**__... would he?_

* * *

"I know what you're going to think Lan..."

"Chaud!" the younger boy exclaimed in disbelief. This couldn't be happening!

"...but the order to capture Megaman has been passed on to official Netbattlers." Chaud continued, hoping (most likely in vain, but it never hurt to hope) that for once Lan wouldn't be too dense to understand what he was trying to do. "The Officials' organization has endorsed it... so I'm in no position to **disobey!**"

* * *

"Stand aside, Protoman! I **won't** fight you!" Megaman still didn't believe he was the enemy, still thought of him as a friend... but what of when this was all over?

"Don't be daft!" Protoman called, rushing forwards and slicing at Megaman chest, forcing him backwards with a cry of surprise. _Please forgive me, Megaman..._

"We've been comrades in arms... so I'm here to capture you... on my own!"

* * *

Lan stood, rooted to the ground for a second, horrified. Then he rushed towards the older boy, hoping to knock some sense into him... literally if need be.

"Chaud, you can't do this!"

The older boy didn't flinch, or change from his position, half-turned towards Lan. A clear casing dropped from the ceiling around Chaud. It was set up for protection against intruders, lightweight yet strong. Chaud didn't even blink as Lan rammed into the casing.

"Urnk!" Lan's head hit the casing hard, cutting into his forehead. Lan slumped down, leaving a streak of red. He pressed his hand against the case, the blood pouring down his face.

"You... you dirty..."

"..." Chaud's eyes flickered towards the younger Netbattler, slight discomfort showing. _Don't try anything, Lan. You'll just hurt yourself._

"...rotten, stinkin' traitor!" Lan clenched his hand into a fist and slammed in hard against the casing, resulting in a bloodied hand.

"Don't do this." Lan said quietly, eyes shut tight to hold in the tears of pain and sadness. "Help Megaman... please."

Chaud lowered his head slightly, sadness showing in his own eyes.

_You traitor._

_You dirty, rotten, stinkin' traitor._

Lan's voice echoed in Chaud's thoughts. "That's not an option."

* * *

Megaman panted softly, as Protoman pointed his sword at the blue Navi.

"Protoman... if I'm caught... I'll never see Lan again!" The Navi summoned a sword from him memory, worn out but still functioning... barely. He held it in a guarding position in front of him.

"I won't accept that... I'll never accept that!"

"You mean to face me with that pitifully degraded sword?" Protoman relaxed his stance slightly. _Come on you two... you can do better then that. After all the enemies you've faced, you ought to be able to outwit us when we're helping you to do that so much._

"You know it won't even scratch me." _I sure hope you two know what you're doing..._

* * *

"M-Megaman... wait for me..."

Chaud closed his eyes for a second. _You better have a plan, Hikari. And make it good. I have to put on a good show..._

_Traitor. _Lan's words once again penetrated Chaud's thoughts, but he brushed them aside. He couldn't afford to be distracted...

* * *

Megaman leapt towards his friend, sword out. "I'm leaving, and that's that! And I will see Lan again!" _Even if it mean hurting you... I'm sorry Protoman. _The Navi didn't have a clear plan, he only knew one thing. He wouldn't be gone forever. He _would _see his brother again.

"No, you won't!" Protoman dashed forwards as well.

* * *

"Megaman! New tactic!" Lan yelled as he pushed in a chip.

_This better work Lan... or else I might end up deleting Megaman._

* * *

The two friends rushed towards each other. In less then a second, it was over. Protoman was faster and stronger. He cut through his former comrade easily.

"He got 'im!" One of the soldiers cheered.

Mega's face looked surprised and in pain as he dropped to the ground. Protoman landed on one foot, then turned and gasped as "Megaman" turned into a smiling chibi plushie doll.

"A decoy! Lan used battlechip anti-damage!" The red Navi resisted the urge to smirk commendingly at the tactic.

Megaman landed right near the well Bubbleman said led to Sharo.

_Whew! Thanks Lan! _"That's why... we're an unbeatable team!" Megaman said his last thought as he dived in.

Protoman was just about to smirk when he heard something move behind him and a low voice saying,

"You need to work on... your acting! I'm not fooled, Protoman!" Colonel's sword flew out at the smaller Navi.

"Oh yeah!"

The swords clashed, and Protoman's sword was blocking Colonel's own.

"You've parried me. Anyone able to do that would not be out-maneuvered by a weary, injured opponent."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Colonel." Protoman replied, his smirk showing that he not only knew what Colonel was talking about, but that it was true yet unprovable.

"Very well." Colonel said, looking warily at the boy, but raised his sword away. "I suppose it would be best to leave it at that."

"As you say." Protoman bowed his head slightly to the older Navi, then jacked-out.

* * *

"Well, so much for that, I guess." Chaud said, eyes closed, and small smile on his face. "Good thing you didn't disappoint me, Lan."

Lan was speechless, eyes opened wide, ignoring the blood still flowing from his wounds.

"What... Chaud... But... You..."

The casing raised from around Chaud, who opened his eyes and turned towards the boy and gave a soft smirk. Lan broke out into a grin in response.

"Thanks!"

Chaud gazed at the younger's wounds. _Thanks for what? Betraying you, hurting you... I wish this didn't have to have happened._

"Hey, Bubbleman!" Lan turned to the Navi, who was now looking... sheepish? That was odd... "Where did Megaman go?"

"Well, uh, I tried to send him to Sharo, blub-blub, but, uhh... I told him the wrong one, blubble?"

"Oh great!" Lan moaned.

"Where did the one he went in go?"

"Err..." Bubbleman seemed to shrink. "...Netopia, blublub."

Lan and Chaud both looked aghast at this news, then Lan turned and said,

"Er, Chaud... wanna go to Netopia?"

Chaud looked surprised, then went back to normal. "Sure... you probably should have someone to keep you out of trouble. I'll arrange transportation."

"Thanks!" Lan cheered. "We're going to rescue Megaman!" he yelled happily once more as the two walked out of the room.

"You might want to take care of those cuts..." Chaud's voice trailed off as he glanced sideways at the boy walking beside him, hands behind his head, happy to save his brother, even though that meant he was gone.

"Lan, you... wouldn't thank a traitor, would you?"

Lan's brow furrowed, and he cocked his head, confused. Then he grinned brightly.

"Nope! You're no traitor!"

"..." Chaud replied, then looked down and gave a very small smile.

_Thank you, Lan... _Chaud heard Lan's voice once more...

_You're no traitor!_

The End


End file.
